Xbaezub
xbaezub was a houseguest on Big Brother 1. Biography Xbae entered the house with a goal to make it to the end. She was able to help the Brawns try to win the first Head of Household but lost to the Book Worms in a very close match. She stayed safe Week One though and was the mysterious one vote against Lucario making the house wonder who it was. Week Two her and Slay agreed to try to target Axel for eviction for being a huge threat and when Slay won Head of Household that almost worked. Sadly for Xbae and Slay, Axel stayed in a 8 - 6 vote. Week Three she was unshocked to be put on the block by the Head of Household Sythe, and planned to win the Power of Veto. When she lost to Psy she approached him to use the veto on her and it worked, with Psy vetoing her. She voted out Medea to get back at the Head of Household Sythe for targeting her. Week Four she became safe with Psy winning the Head of Household and laid back the entire week, but keeping her word to Ryan and voting out Annie instead. Week Five she expected to go on the block but was shocked when Sythe put up Axel and Jenn for eviction. Eventually she voted out Axel expecting him to go home but was blindsided when Jenn went in a very shocking 6 - 5 vote. Soon after it was announced it was a double with Twisted winning Head of Household, with her final nominees be Sythe and Ashley. Xbae wanting revenge for him nominating her voted out Sythe but he stayed in a 5 - 4 vote. Week Six Axel won Head of Household putting her at risk. Gladly for her she was not the target with him targeting Red instead of her. In attempt to get a threat out she voted out Red. Week Seven when Annie won Head of Household she was at once again a threat of being nominated with her getting backdoored by Annie. Xbae pleaded to the house and was successful with Twisted going in a 5 - 2 vote. Week Eight when Psy won Head of Household she viewed herself as safe and was correct with Psy winning HOH and POV. She got revenge against Annie with voting her out and with her going out in a 4 - 2 vote. When it was announced it was a double Xbae went for the Head of Household and won it. She put up Sythe and Butters wanting to backdoor Axel, with her getting her wish with him going on the block. Sadly for her her backdoor failed with Axel staying against Sythe in a 3 - 2 vote. However the next week her fellow ally Slay won Head of Household keeping her safe and getting Axel out in the first unanimous vote of 4 - 0. Week Ten when Psy when Head of Household she viewed herself safe. Shocking her and her allies she was put next to Slay and was evicted in a 3 - 0 vote, sending her home with ending in a very good game. Host Opinion Xbae entered the house with wanting to win the grand prize in the end. She proved herself as a shockingly good competitor keeping herself in even though she was threat. She was annoying to the Hosts but played a good game, and in the long run she was one of the best players this entire season. Good luck in future endeavors Xbae! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * xbae was the very first Sixth Placer. * She voted in the minority the majority of the time. * She was the third Brawns in Jury. * She was the very first person to win a POV competition. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Brawns Category:BB1 Jury Category:6th Place